Perfect Prefect?
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: Morrigun is Slytherin Prefect and she takes the job fairly seriously. An artist and well cultured, with a handsome boyfriend. She's the most aristocratic of the Slytherin girls, or so they believe.


I own nothing, if you are reading this story and actually believe that J.K. is writting on this site, I deeply think you need to Visit Akasha for some therapy.  
  
Now for the story.... Perfect Prefect? Chapter One: From Under The Invisablity Cloak  
  
Harry slipped into the prefects' bath with a guilty feeling. He and Ron had been taking turns sneaking down here for weeks now under the invisablity cloak. It was just about the time that the ravenclaw prefect Cho Chang had mentioned to the Slytherin Prefect, Morrigun Lennox, that she planned to use the bath. Or, so he overheard them in the hallway that afternoon.  
  
He went to the out of the way corner, where he usually sat to watch them. For some reason, unknown to him before, girls flocked to the bathrooms in groupd of two or more. Now, after weeks of watching them, he knew why. They talked, alot. They talked more in the sanctuary of the bath than in the halls and classrooms before class began, which Harry couldn't see quite how that would be possible. Harry also learned alot go their favorite subject, boys. Actually he learned alot more than he really cared to know.  
  
The door opened, and Harry made sure he was covered by the cloak. But instead of Cho Chang and her usual entourage, the Slytherin Prefect Morrigun walked in very much alone. Now it was Harry's first instinct to make a break for it. He had learned from many instances in the hallways that those Slytherin girls had a venomous bite. Not only did they leave their victims in physical pain, they left several young men pining after them.  
  
Not that it was the only thing to fear, the Slytherin boys didn't take to kindly to those intending to hurt the girls. And if he remembered correctly, Morrigun went witht he exceptionally large chaser Montague. Montague, those seeming nice enough, for a Slytherin that is, was definetly not someone he wanted to tangle with.  
  
Besides that, she was Ron's latest crush. Although Ron did change his mind about every other week which girl he wanted. But, if it ever got outhe was spying on Morrigun he wouldn't only have the wrath of the Slytherins to deal with, but that of a Gryfindor as well.  
  
He was just about to move as silently as possible to the door, when he realized that she was alone. He had never seen a girl enter a bath (whether he was on the outside or inside) alone. But Morrigun was most definetly alone, and this intregued him. She had to have some sort of secret if she was alone. Not that she ever seemed to much care what others thought. Though a Slytherin, she had to be the most fair prefect the school had ever seen. She never took points unjustly and always asked for both sides of the story. There had even been times she had simply walked away from a situation she had happened upon, questioned some people, and then sent the offending parties notes as to their removal of points. She was a sure bet for Head Girl soon.  
  
He watched her as she ran her bathwater. She was more careful than the other girls were at it. It was almost as if she studied the colors of water, oil, foam, and bubbles that went into the tub. This didn't really strike him as odd, it was well known that Morrigun loved art...why shouldn't her sense of color and balance flow over to her daily activities? However he flipped through the possiblities in him mind.  
  
Did she use charmed enhancers? No, surely not. The oither girls used such things around each other. It was like a joke to them, that the boys would never know. Little did the girls know that the boys knew full well who did and who didn't. Really, how stupid did they think they were?  
  
His mind searched... Maybe she's meeting Montague here. Now that was definetly something Harry did NOT want to witness. But then the thought struck him...maybe she's pregnant! That would explain why she would be here alone. And he was more than sure it was possible. If she had just begun to show. Harry began to move towards the door. If that was the case he didn't think he'd beable to carry the secret.  
  
But as he reached the door, his curiousity got the better of him. He turned to look at her. She had just taken her robes off and was twisting her hair up, wearing only navy blue satin panties. And he saw Morrigun's secret, a tattoo in a celtic design lay with perfectly etched lines across her lower back.  
  
After seeing this he dashed out the door, slamming it. Morrigun looked around and yelled, "PEEVES!!! You've been told NOT to spy on girls in the bath!" 


End file.
